Surprise, Surprise
by kristy87
Summary: An unwelcome guest interrupts Sara's birthday celebration...


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

AN: Thousand thanks to Rhee for beta reading this fic, you're the best, really.

Just a short short story : ) It's different from what I wrote before since I never wrote 1st person narrator before... but I hope you'll like it anyways.

Summary: An unwelcome guest interrupts Sara's birthday celebration...

* * *

**Surprise, Surprise**

I really hope that she will be happy to see me. She said she would go to bed early, maybe she'd watch some DVDs before, and she would eat ice-cream and would drink a beer or two. She did not say that she'd invited somebody over to spend time with her so I hope that she is alone. Hopefully she will be very surprised to find out that I took the whole night off. I'm so glad that it was a slow night and that Catherine allowed me to take off. Although Grissom also has this night off too.  
When I reach her door I can hear her laughter. So full of life, gosh I am so glad that she is happy again. I hated it when she was depressed, I hate every moment in which she does not smile and her laughter is so amazingly beautiful.  
I knock on the door and the laughter stops. Suddenly I hear a second person in there, I don't hear much but there is definitely someone else in there. I swallow hard. So much for her being alone. But now I already knocked, I can't leave anymore.  
The door opens and she's staring at me, a mixture of surprise and slight annoyance on her face. I obviously interrupted something. "Hi." I say softly and try not to show her how I feel. It hurts. I can sense what has been going on in there, even if I could not sense it, it's pretty obvious. Her hair is a mess and the sheet wrapped around her body to cover the undressed skin is evidence enough.  
"Hi." She replies and gives me a soft smile. "What's up?" She's in a hurry.  
"I thought I'd stop by to congratulate you." I answer after a moment. Actually I came to tell her that I love her, but I guess that would be inappropriate now.  
"Oh." She is surprised.  
"Yeah, happy birthday." I still smile at her.  
"Thank you." She smiles back.  
I don't like the uncomfortable silence, I know she wants to get back in and continue whatever she was doing in there. I want to know who's in there. "I brought some Champaign." I present the bottle that is in my left hand to her. "I thought we could celebrate a bit. I mean you don't turn thirty-five every day, do you?"  
She bits down on her bottom lip, she always looks so cute when she does this. I can see that she's trying to find an excuse.  
"Is everything okay?" I ask pretending not to suspect anything.  
"Yeah, just give me a minute to get dressed." She closes the door and I hear how she and the other person in there are trying to figure out what to do. I hear how a door is closed in a hurry, probably the bathroom door.  
I wonder if I should continue to wait here.  
She opens the door again, now she is wearing a tight t-shirt and crumpled jeans; it looks as if she grabbed the first things she found. "Okay, here I am."  
I smile at her and she lets me enter. The apartment is a mess, at least her bed, she hopes that I don't see it. The boxers that are lying in the space between the wall and the bed are definitely not hers. She sees them and tries to kick them under the bed without me noticing it, I pretend that I did not see anything; it's for the best I guess.  
"Did you have a nice evening so far?" I ask and try not to sound sad. I am sad; the woman I am in love with obviously has something going on with someone else.  
"Yeah." She nods softly. "I've been watching some TV and…well chilled out."  
"That sounds good." I should leave but I want to know who the person she's hiding in the bathroom is. I could ask if I may use her bathroom but I don't want to torture her that much either.  
She's chewing on her bottom lip now, it's as if there's a speech balloon over her head and I can read what she's thinking. She wonders how she can make me leave without making me think that she wants me to leave.  
"Let's drink some of this." I hold up the Champaign bottle again.  
She forces a smile onto her face and nods, and then she heads for the kitchen counter. There are two wine glasses already standing next to the sink. This time she does not try to hide it, she just hopes that I won't notice. She takes out another two glasses from the cabinet over the sink. She walks back over to me and puts them down on the counter. "While you open the bottle and fill the glasses I'll go and refresh myself a little, okay?"  
I nod. I watch how she disappears in the bathroom. I know that she did not go there to get refreshed, she's going in there to talk with whoever is in there. It must be a man, that's obvious, the boxers next to the bed, and the fresh red roses in the vase on the counter and there are no lipstick marks on the second wine glass.  
She returns, and she's not looking any different from when she went in the bathroom to begin with. I tell her that she looks great, not that she was not looking great before, I just say that she looks even better.  
I hand one of the glasses over to her and we clink glasses. She downs her Champaign in one big swallow. She seems to be getting desperate.  
"You want me to leave." I just couldn't swallow the question any longer.  
"What?"  
"You want me to leave." I repeat and give her a soft smile.  
She doesn't answer.  
"It's okay." I pretend. "Really. I guess you were about to go to bed when I came over. I really did not want to bother you. We can celebrate some other time."  
"I…"  
I hug her and then I smile. "We will see each other tomorrow at work." I pull away and head for the door. I open it and she walks over to me.  
"Greg I really…"  
"It's okay Sara. Sleep well. And happy birthday again." I wink at her and then I close the door behind me. I can hear how she's telling the man inside the bathroom that I left and after a second I hear how he opens the door. The temptation to press my ear against the door to find out who he is, is there, but I bear it down.  
I leave the apartment and then I see what I should have seen before. So obviously that it was predetermined to be missed, Grissom's car is parked next to hers. I should have known.

* * *

THE END

I hope this was good or at least not too bad : ) leave me a comment and tell me what you think of it, if you like to :)


End file.
